


Anobrain

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Character Study, Desire, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, High School, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance, School, Secret Relationship, Sex, Slow Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Mingyu was silent for a long time until he eventually said, "I have never truly understood what set you apart from the other kids. What made you get so deep?" A brief chuckle came from Mingyu's chest and throat, coming up through lips peeled back from a smile."Aren't I your anobrain?" In those four words, some sort of consent of sealed between Minghao and Mingyu.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 18





	Anobrain

**Author's Note:**

> mae gennym ni ychydig o waith newydd. dywedwch wrthyf beth yw eich barn. wrth ysgrifennu'r nodyn hwn, cefais fy nghywilyddio gymaint gan ei symlrwydd a sut nad yw'n ddim byd o gwbl. Ciliais allan o ofn * chwerthin* ysgrifennodd ef yn cymraeg

I'm so high

I think I love you  
  


  
It was a series of happenings that lead to it. The school bus breaking down one day, some students from a nearby college throwing cement bricks through the maths classroom, a cock in a Range Rover nearly running him over on his bike another occasion, some swarthy, nasty old men abusing him for being a "commie cunt". 

  
Kim Mingyu repeatedly proved himself a man not to be messed with, and, on top of that, a man that rised above all.

  
As well as one who kicked you in the plums and broke your jaw. 

  
It was why Xu Ming Hao liked him so much.

  
Kim Mingyu was the teacher of all subjects for Minghao's year, and, on top of that, a much more important subject: common sense, real life, and, of course, people. All delivered in a pretext much to the style of classic British comedy. 

  
Minghao quietly adored Kim Mingyu.

  
Minghao arrived late at school. And with a black eye, bloody nose, split lip, grazed jaw, chin and cheekbone...and what felt like a broken rib but wasn't because Minghao was still able to breathe and move about okay. That was the cause of Han Dowoon and the rest of his anal football club mates whose favourite past-time was to "bash that chinese commie cunt's mouth in, the skinny faggot". Which was rich, considering Han Dowoon was the adopted Korean child of Japanese parents who decided to raise him in his homeland. Minghao would admit he had techinically started it by making comment on how it was funny that the Japanese kidnapped so many 7-16 year old young girls for sex slavery in the second world war if they were such an honourable race as Han Dowoon insisted they were. Minghao hadn't ran when the fight started. But, showing just what a dirty race Han Dowoon was raised by, he brought in his mates as back-up in a one person fight. Yes, very honourable. Plus Minghao figured telling Dowoon he was a "sub-human cunt" didn't really either. He grinned at the memory. Kim Mingyu visibly had a heart-attack.

  
"Who did this to you?" Nevermind the rest of the class was present and watching agogo, Mingyu came over to Minghao, distress written all over his features. Minghao still grinned, making everyone else even more alarmed.

  
"Han Dowoon." Minghao told Mingyu cheerfully. "Filthy Japanese cunt. Yeah, you know him? Gets an instant erection everytime his lead mid-fielder for the football comes onto the field? Anal-fucks him behind the bike shed? Yep, him." Minghao chuckled. "Sorry for being late, M. Kim."

  
"You need a hospital." Mingyu put his arm around Minghao, and insisted that everyone was to behave themselves and wait patiently; they didn't have to do any work, but, if they could, that would be a comfortable distraction. Mingyu didn't take Minghao to the staff room or to the nurses office; after leaving a note of consent with the reception, Mingyu took Minghao personally to a near-by hospital in Seoul's inner city. They waited in the reception hall for two hours, younger kids and other teenagers having to attended to first...but none of them looked to sick, running about on play equipment and sitting in the cafeteria on their snapchat. This put Mingyu in a very foul mood. Minghao watched, lying down over a couch he and Mingyu had snatched for themselves as the MIngyu growled at the nurse that this was a urgent case, he was not a carer or relitive or guardian of the "young man" and he "has been very hurt in a racist attack at the school that his family trusts for him to go to and be educated at safely". Minghao's eyes widened as he heard Mingyu say to the nurse, "Fucking hurry up you over-payed mole". 

  
Five minutes later, Minghao was been seen by what apparently was three different Doctor's at once. He was given a CT-scan for concussion, and then the police turned up with his Mum and Dad. His Mum was in tears and his Dad looked liked he wanted to kill everyone in the room; Mingyu didn't cut corners and told his Dad what had happened. Then, Minghao saw his Mum get very angry. When she got angry, she got a very terrifying gleam in her eye. Minghao was greatful for it as she examined his face and his Dad asked him if he got any "stab" in. "Stab" was a Han-slang saying of did he give some harsh words, a punch, a kick - anything in return.

  
Minghao nodded. "Love you, mate." His Dad murmured so very quietly that no one bar Minghao heard. His Dad patted his head, his hair having been transformed into a mullet with the help of his Dad whose hair had nearly all but completely fallen out. Minghao thought he had put on a few kilograms, but it wasn't a bad thing. "Chinese women's cooking always gets you." Was a quote often said in their house. Minghao smiled. 

  
His parents took him home, but, his chest felt tight as his Father tore strips off Mingyu after Mingyu suggested a "counselling session" for Minghao and Han Dowoon.

  
"My lad isn't the problem, pretty-boy cunt." His Dad snarled at Mingyu quietly and viciously. "This is where cunts of this generation get it wrong. My job is to go around and tell that little cunt's Father to control that sub-human spawn of his, otherwise I'll smack him into next Tuesday. Fucking counselling...you a faggot, huh? That's why you dare come up to me and say that my son needs to be treated by a over-payed freak with some degree in mis-diagnosing perfect healthy, normal people with a condition of some sorts? Go to hell, cunt."

  
Minghao wished he could tape his mouth shut; his mouth, not his Dad's. Minghao wished he could figure that out. He was ashamed of himself, not his Dad. And Mingyu...oh, God. Minghao thought about things as his Dad drove their car home, his Mother sitting in the back-seat with him. The smell of Mingyu's cologne that Minghao had scented when he had sat beside him in the passenger seat of his beautifully clean and well-kept Skoda four-wheel-drive. The sight of Mingyu's large, strong hands on the car's steering wheel, and how he let Minghao choose a radio station, and how they had laughed, turning off what had been a awful R&B song after enduring it for a minute, both of them thinking the other one liked it.

  
Minghao suffered some effects afterwards, later that night. Before he had gone into the CT-scanner, the nurses at the hospital had put a bun in each back of his hand, and a needle in each underside of wrist and crook of his elbow, pumping him full of blue liquid that made him flueroescent on the inside for the CT-scanner. And they had given him some morphine, which was now making him throw up, which in turn had caused him a blood nose...that was blue. Minghao thought his Mum would have a heart-attack, but, it turned out she had had this before. When Minghao was about three, Doctor's found she had a tumor in one of her breasts, and she had it removed, but, with the effects of a CT-scan, having faintly blue spit and blood, urine and snot was normal for a period of about 24 hours as it worked it's ways from your system.

  
Minghao kept thinking about Mingyu, especially when his Dad soundlessly slipped out of the house later that evening. He hoped his Dad was just bashing up the Han family and wasn't paying a trip to Mingyu's.   
///  
Minghao went back to school not the next day, but the day after. Some things were different. The football club gave Minghao a wide berth, Han Dowoon was nowhere to be seen, Mingyu seemed almost a bit nervous around him - not that anyone else noticed. Minghao noticed everything. 

  
Minghao wanted to know about Han Dowoon. What the fuck was going on with him? Minghao figured he hadn't been expelled, because otherwise his football club would have been moving in on him with their claws out.

  
Minghao was sitting underneath a Hawthorn tree and writing in a notebook of his, making notes on a philosophy study that they had been assigned for for their literature class, when the school princple himself personally approached Minghao.

  
"Minghao?" The man was short and going to fat with his head nearly bald of white hair; he had mildly rheumatic knuckles and knees, and lines around his eyes, but teh rest of his face left curiously smooth. He was about fifty-five, or so. Maybe fifty-eight.

  
"Hm?" Minghao looked up at the older man.

  
"Would you come with me, please?" The princple had his hands clapsed behind his back and smiled at Minghao.

  
"Tell me what it's about and maybe I'll consider it." Minghao remarked calmly. The princple blinked.

  
"That is rather a rude manner to have towards me." The man remarked.

  
"And you're rather bald, but there's no need to make a statement of that." Minghao raised an eyebrow silkily, looking at the princple's bald head.

  
"Minghao, I understand you must not be very happy -" The princple began.

  
"Shortly, I am very happy that your disgusting little school has taken a serious knock to it's reputation." Minghao bit into a apple he pulled from the pocket of his trousers. "What did you want to see me about?" As he swallowed the mouthful of fruit, he saw the princple look at his neck. Minghao stood up, his hand sliding into his pockets. He thought he might have attracted a bit of attention, but, honestly, he really didn't fucking care.

  
"Detention." The princple stated candidly.

  
"Which I won't attend just like you refused to go in to a market and get some period pads for your wife when she came early halfway through that assembly last year." One side of Minghao's mouth up-turned curelly. Not many people knew about that, but he did. Because it was his Mother that came to the princple's wife rescue, having a spare set in her handbag.

  
"Minghao -" The princple's face went exceptionally puce in shade, and a bit of spit came out of his mouth as he nearly shouted at Minghao.

  
"Get fucked." Minghao told the princple with a smile. "Chromedome cunt."

  
Minghao was expelled, but he didn't mind. His Dad had left school at his age, and had done very well. He hadn't done University; anyone could make money without doing what was put across as "needed to achieve" in society.

  
From the next day, Minghao had three different jobs that worked altogether perfectly. He worked in a bookshop three blocks away from his parents house a few days a week in the afternoon and the evening, he did delivery runs for a tailor just down the street from his parents house six days a week, and, he help with the accounting and other book-keeping for his Father's and his Father's friend's construction-contracting business.

  
That weekend, Mingyu came into the bookshop where Minghao worked with a little girl, only about five year's old and absolutely tiny in yellow wellington boots, a pink woolen hat, and a dark navy wool duffle coat with toggles beside the six-foot-something Mingyu. Mingyu was stunned to see Minghao, and Minghao shared the same feeling.

  
"Daddy, look." Mingyu, left staring open-mouthed at Mingyu, was lead away by the little girl's hand tugging on his jeans, leading him over to a book with a cartoon but very sweet looking elephant on the front. "Mummy read me this at the library..."

  
I wouldn't have thought you had a baby and wife, Minghao thought to himself as the little girl chattered away happily to Mingyu with her baby-voice, her little hand in his huge one. Minghao partly attributed Mingyu's shock to seeing him out of school uniform. Minghao was in a pair of bootleg jeans, and a black turtleneck, nothing too strange, nothing out of the ordinairy. Maybe a bit 2009, but nevermind. Minghao didn't bother them, but he did glance up and smile at the sight of the little girl practically launching herself head-first into a toy-box of teddies and puzzles in the corner of one wing of the huge book-shop where they had "story-time" for the little ones of Wednesday, Friday and Saturday mornings. Mingyu came over to talk to Minghao as the little girl amused herself with the toys and one of Minghao's co-workers who did the story-time - Soojin - came out to play with and say hello to the little girl.

  
"She's lovely." Minghao smiled and nodded his head to the little girl as Mingyu leant his elbows against the serving counter. 

  
"I couldn't believe it when I heard you got expelled." Mingyu admitted lowly, ducking his head, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.

  
"I've never been happier, sir." Minghao replied, leaning his elbows against the serving counter. "Honestly." He smiled. "I never really realized how suffocating and fake and uptight school is because I never had time away from it and it's students and it's culture. I'm free and grown-up, here. It's amazing." He looked around the bookshop. "I'd move out and find my own place but Mum insists I'll starve to death if she doesn't cook for me." That brought out a chuckle from Mingyu, and Minghao examined Mingyu's face. Mingyu was alright. He didn't have anything against Mingyu. Not at all. Not at all.

  
"It's not what you think." Mingyu said. Minghao quietly waited for a growing-up speech. "Lily's Mum died in child-birth due to pre-eclampsia. She wasn't my wife at that point, anyhow."

  
"You're a single Dad?" Minghao suddenly felt very sorry for Mingyu. Been a single Dad in South Korea was hell. They had warfare of a time tyring to get medical insurance, social security number, child-care for their child - all because they were single Dads and single Dad's were heavily discriminated by Korean society. Mingyu hummed. He looked at Minghao and smiled.

  
"Things are very good." Mingyu paused for a moment. Minghao thought something must have shown on his face, showing Mingyu that he understood. "I would never have put her into a orphanage just to be abused." Mingyu added in a lower tone, glancing over at his daughter now in Soojin's lap, the two of them playing with building blocks and a few books.

  
When Mingyu glanced back to Minghao, they were left gazing at each other. Minghao looked at Mingyu's shape nose and his eyes and his cheekbones. Minghao briefly wondered what Mingyu thought of him, just before they moved, the two of them ever so slightly, and their lips pressed together in a firm and chaste kiss. It was ok. It was ok. Mingyu was only twenty-three or so. It was ok. It was nothing bad. 

  
When they pulled away, Minghao smiled a little bit, his mouth hot and swollen and stinging with electricity. 

  
A few seconds later, Soojin was guiding a rushing Lily up the counter, her little figure hidden by books she wanted. Minghao grinned while Mingyu looked a bit dazed after kissing his former student.   
///  
"And my Father's got a heart of stone

  
But Mum's sun is always on his back

  
So he makes everything as warm as he is..." Minghao half-sung under his breath that Sunday morning, doing accounting forms for his Father and his Father's friend, sitting at the serving counter in the bookshop. 

  
"I knew you wrote songs but I didn't think you'd write stuff alternative like that."

  
There was no mistaking Han Dowoon's voice. Minghao looked up see him standing there, hands in his pockets, looking directly at him. Minghao looked back at him. He wasn't afraid of Han Dowoon. The young man had had his hair cut shorter in a more modern style, and he was in skinny jeans, sneakers, and a black shirt with a un-zipped hoodie. He was a stark difference to Minghao with his mullet, Lennon glasses, white t-shirt, navy cardigan and black jeans. Minghao's Dad smoked, and something Minghao pinched a couple of his Dad's cigarettes, only two or three, not blind robbery. Minghao had one of them clasped between the index and middle fingers on his left hand, having been writing with his right.

  
"You did."

  
"Hm?"

  
"I was talking to myself once and I said, "And maybe I'd like you more if you took off all your clothes" and if I remember right, your ex-girlfriend thought I was talking about you - like, why would I want to shag you - and she got your two best friends to come and do some things to me." Minghao told Dowoon readily, sucking in a breath of smoke, gazing through half-open lids at Dowoon. Dowoon ducked his head, looking down at the ground. "What can I help you with?"

  
"What?"

  
"Would you like something in here or did you actually just come in to see me?" One side of Minghao's mouth curved up. Dowoon looked slightly stunned. "It's not just books we have in here. We've got DVD's, vinyl records, CD's, recording equipment, filmography stuff, gramophone parts and them themselves - we do repairs on all that sort of thing..." Minghao got up from behind the counter, still with his cigarette. He offered Dowoon a drag. Dowoon shook his head, but, then, took one a moment later. Minghao didn't care either way. 

  
But, to his surprise, Dowoon practically ran from the bookshop five minutes later. "That's weird." Minghao said to himself.  
///  
Minghao saw Mingyu again three weeks later when Mingyu was pulled up at a set of traffic lights and Minghao crossed the road. Mingyu pulled up around the side of the next block and got out to talk to Minghao. He ended up giving Minghao - on his offer - a lift back to his house. To Minghao's surprise, Mingyu's home wasn't in a multi-story apartment tower of a crumbling traditional home in the suburbs.

  
It was a converted Catholic Cathedral.

  
"This is cool." Minghao granted his ex-teacher with a laugh when they came into his open-planned second floor kitchen, dining room and entertainment area; the first floor of the converted Cathedral was a gym, a study, a entrance hallway and a spare bedroom. "Lily staying with grandparents?"

  
Mingyu seemed surprised by Minghao's correct guess. He nodded. Minghao knew what was on Mingyu's mind. Why he pulled up to talk to Minghao and why he brought Minghao back to his place.

  
Minghao slid into a bar-stool seat at Mingyu's kitchen island. Minghao gazed at him directly as they stumbled through conversation. "How out of your depth are you right now?" Minghao asked Mingyu after about half an hour which had flown by with the same feeling of ten seconds. Mingyu coloured slightly. Minghao took that as his answer.

  
"Gyu, come right here." It was the first time Minghao had ever addressed Mingyu in that way. Mingyu stalled, a grown man, not a dog, but something as he felt in Minghao's eyes made him come closer.

  
"Were you kind of used to me being someone not around?" Minghao murmured before his mouth touched up against Mingyu's again. Minghao's hands touched the side of Mingyu's face, their lips making a sound as they pulled apart, and then moved in again. A second kiss became a third then a fourth and then too many to count. Minghao distantly and foggily understood that he was making out with the man that used to be his school-teacher.

  
Getting expelled really was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

  
"Minghao, I..." Mingyu's hand pressed up against Minghao's thin chest as they parted for silent breaths of air. "I don't think..."

  
"You do think because I'm not your student anymore." Minghao's eyes gazed directly into Mingyu's. "You do think because you know it's different now. But you're trying not to do it because you either care for my sake and what might become of my sake after this, or you're thinking about Lily and her Mum and how all of that transpired."

  
Mingyu was silent for a long time until he eventually said, "I have never truly understood what set you apart from the other kids. What made you get so deep?" A brief chuckle came from Mingyu's chest and throat, coming up through lips peeled back from a smile.

  
"Aren't I your anobrain?" In those four words, some sort of consent of sealed between Minghao and Mingyu. 

  
Mingyu took Minghao up to his bedroom on the third floor of the converted cathedral. Both of them took their clothes off individually, and Mingyu pushed Minghao back onto his bed, moving over the top of him. Minghao resolved to get on top of Mingyu later. When Mingyu kissed Minghao, there was something too hesitant in it, so Minghao's fingers entwined into Mingyu's hair and pulled him down closer to kiss him properly, kiss him harder.


End file.
